Secretly A Psycho
by Sorceress Fickle
Summary: Meet Hope Haninozuka, a stoic young girl who is fifteen. She has been through so much pain, her dad's suicide, her mother abandoning her, and these damn teenage hormones. After being torn apart, she is left numb. Her mother sends her to Hani's home in hopes to finally get rid of her. What will happen to this girl who is slowly becoming a "psycho"? (I do not own OHSHC)
1. Chapter 1

I watch as each and every one of my family members crowd around the dead body that is my father. His stature looks lumpy, filled with natural gas that expanded after his death. His pale face had begun to feel so much more natural. Ah, yes, this familiar feeling of loneliness has arrived once again. As I stand up to read the letter I had made for him during school for Thanksgiving, I look into his pale, lifeless face.

"Dear dad, thanks for being my father. Thank you for staying by my side, and loving me for as long as my life span," I said, almost shedding a tear, but the numb feeling in my soul kept me from doing so, "Thank you for being alive. If you weren't here, then I would be really sad. Thanks dad, I love you more than Pocky." My face remains stioc, I have gotten used to this sadness.

Everyone around me bursts into tears, expecting me to do so as well. I did not. I placed the note inside his cold fingers, intertwining them with the envelope. I take a few steps backwards, giving him one last glance before walking out of the room.

I didn't really care about any of this, I just wanted to go home so I didn't have to watch anyone cry. This is basically how the funeral went, as well. The only difference was that I wasn't speaking and my father's body was cremated.

After the funeral I haven't really felt any empathy for anyone. I didn't care about anyone or anything, and my mom and stepdad started to forget about me.

One fateful day, my mom decided to get rid of me. The worst part is she didn't do the same to my older sister or brother. She just told me to pack up and gave me over a thousand American dollars. I didn't know that I was moving to Japan, or that I was taking a test to get into a really fancy school. All I knew was that something was off about her sudden attention.

My mother handed me a ticket and multiple addresses that made no sense to me. I had learned Japanese these past few years, so I could read what the ticket said.

I arrived at an airport, suddenly realizing what was going on. My own mother was getting rid of me, leaving me all alone in some place far away. I lived in America, so Japan was overseas. I still remember that familiar smell of gasoline and rubber as I walked over to the plane. I felt like I wasn't even in the real world, like this was all a dream, and I was starting to forget that I could still feel pain.

I slept for most of the plane ride to Japan, though everything was just a dark blur. I woke up when the plane had landed, and the person next to me handed over my luggage. I thanked him and sauntered down the aisle.

I remained emotionless, waiting for my luggage to come through the treadmill type thing (forgot it's name) while I ate some American snacks for the last time. When my luggage came through, I grabbed my only suitcase and strode off. I didn't even realize the taxi sitting right in front of me until the driver yelled out my name. Then I realized that it wasn't even a taxi, it was a limo. Funny, I didn't even know we had rich relatives.

I crawled into the limo and the driver closed my door. The vehicle started moving, passing many Japanese folk. I sighed, and started to play Peaches by In The Valley Below. I lay my head back, marveling at the comfy leather seats. I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep until I heard someone grunt. I sat up, blinded by the sunlight that was peeking through the slightly opened car door. I stepped out, bowing before the driver.

As I walked towards the entrance of the Japanese styled mansion, I admired all of the plants. Cherry trees, shrubbery, and flowers covered the yard and masked the grass that had reached it's most beautiful state. I smiled slightly, content with the sight before me.

I knocked on the door, careful to avoid the paper sections of it. The door opened, revealing a boy with spikey hair and a positive attitude. I sighed inwardly, awaiting for him to invite me inside his large abode. He did, gesturing me to come sit at the table in the center of the room. I hadn't really learned many of the items that the Japanese used, so I didn't know what it was called.

I waited for awhile before a couple of other people walked inside the room. One looked similar to the other guy, but the other one looked like an elementary kid. I raised my brow, anticipating for them to introduce themselves. The youngest looking one gave me cake and mint tea, a ghost of a frown showing on his face. He looked at me like he was pitying me, or even belittling me. I scowled.

"I heard what happened to you, Hope-chan," the kid told me, adtually starting to show me how upset he was. I just nodded, already annoyed with the words that many people have already spoken towards me.

"It's alright, it's not like I spent much time with him, or anyone in any manner," I seethed. I didn't want to sound rude, I was just a little annoyed because I had a small headache creeping onto me. "I am actually glad it happened; he got away from all of the bullshit that life was throwing at him."

I shifted, uncomfortable with the sudden tention in the room. I cleared my throat, finally trying some of the cake. Ew, chocolate. Way too sweet for me.

I push the plate aside, sipping at the tea to get rid of the taste. The tall guy that the child rode on grabbed the plate and left, most likely to throw the cake away. I inhaled slowly, half hoping that he didn't realize that I didn't like chocolate. The kid smiled at me, attempting to be cute, but I just thought that it was stupid.

"You don't have to pretend to be someone you are not; that's uncool. Anyway, the name's Hope Haninozuka," I say, rolling my eyes a little, to show how tired and grumpy I am. He nods, "I'm Mitsukuni, and my friend is Takashi. We're eighteen," he said, smirking for half a second. I nodded, pretending not to be surprised. Takashi came back in, and we talked for a little while. I learned that both of them had a little brother, and they learned that I was the youngest.

After the clock struck eight, they showed me to my room. I still didn't exactly know why I was here, but I have already grown quite fond of this household. Takashi motioned for me to enter, and I did. I thanked him, and sat on my bed. Before anyone could close the door, I muttered one last "thanks" and sprawled out on my bed.

After awhile, I saw that the coast was clear. I started bawling, not making any noise. I thought about all of the shit that has happened to me, and why my mom did this. I probably seem so pathetic to you, but hey, I AM a girl.

After my waterfall of tears had stopped flowing, I finally fell asleep. It wasn't a dreamless sleep this time, for I actually dreamt about me having wings and flying away from this earth. For once in these past six months, I felt slightly content.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up, slowly opening my eyes to the blinding light covering my room. I yawn, suddenly feeling like I was not in my usual bed.

I look around. Oh yeah, my mom abandoned me. That bitch. I slowly stand up, staring to feel dizzy. Stupid jet lag, always making me feel like this.

I walk into a random room, hoping that it was a bathroom. It was not. Out in the corner where his bed lay, there was a sleeping Hani. I smiled slightly, finally figuring out that he was my cousin. Then I frowned a little. I was feeling something between me and him last night, but now I feel slightly depressed when I think of him as my cousin.

I exit his room, wandering around a bit until I found a bathroom. I smiled in triumph, happy to have found my destination. I strip my clothes, and turn the bathtub faucet on. I feel the water until I like the temperature of it, and slowly slither into the tub. I sigh, remembering Hani's honey brown eyes.

I wash my hair, and then my body. I then smelled like strawberry and vanilla, my favorite. I close my eyes, remembering a time when I ate a cake that consisted of strawberry and vanilla with whipped cream frosting.

I almost forgot that I wasn't actually there right now.

I open my eyes again, feeling more numb than ever. No, I am not going to feel again. I am not going to show anyone how screwed up I am. I think to myself, trying to make myself as emotionless as I could possibly be.

I step out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me. I drain the tub, and brush my hair with a nearby brush. Just as I'm about to walk out, someone enters the bathroom. That someone was none other than Hani. I take a sharp breathe, ready to scream when suddenly, I'm being pushed down. Hani's once sweet eyes were now menacing, threatening me to challenge him. I did not, I only stared at him in slight astonishment.

"So this is the real you," I say, proud that he showed his true colors. He leans down, our faces so close together I could smell his morning breathe.

He smirks, eyeing my lips for a split second before looking into my eyes. Is he going to kiss me? I blush at the thought, my face looking like a fully bloomed cherry blossom. I avert my eyes, choosing to ignore the situation I'm in.

"You're really dumb, you know that?" Hani stands back up, straightening his back. I calm my rapid heart, wandering if he felt the same way last night.

"I just came in here to take a shower, so you can go back into your room," he told me, like it was obvious. I roll my eyes, turning around and walking out of the bathroom. That cursed bathroom, the one that made my heart flutter for my cousin. I shake my head, choosing not to think about it.

This whole "hiding my emotions" thing is really going to be tough.

Time skip~

I walk down the halls of the famous Ouran Academy. Damn, I think I know why I am here. I had overheard Hani, Mori, and my aunt talking about an "entrance exam". I doubt I would do bad at this exam they were talking about, because I always read college level books when I was in eighth grade, and I always got extea credit for correcting my teachers in America, although sometimes it got me in trouble.

As they lead me into the room, I caught a faint scent of lemon wood polish and looked at the teacher's desk. There was someone, most likely one of the staff members, holding a packet of papers in his left hand and a freshly sharpened pencil in his right.

"Miss Haninozuka, please sit at the desk closest to you. Neither one of us wants to waste anyone's time," he said, eyeing me like I was a suspicious criminal.

I sit down, doing just what he asked me before I adjusted my outfit. I sat straight up, attempting to look like a proper girl.

The teacher gave me all of my papers, and started a timer on his watch. I zoomed through the exams, suddenly getting hungry because I had skipped breakfast. I finished within seven minutes, surprised at how easy it was. I heard that Japan was way smarter than everyone else, so I thought that these were more difficult. I guess not.

I raise my hand and the teacher stood up from his desk. He walked to the desk I was using and took my papers. I smirked, and exited the classroom.

I was walking down the halls. As I was walking, I saw how pink the school was. I think tthat this school would look better if it was more black. I walked down the hallway some more, until I found out that I was lost. I sigh in frustration. Why did I go by myself? I know that my sense of direction is bad, so why did I go? Whatever, there's no stopping now.

The school bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. I inhale sharply, running up a flight of stairs that, much like the school, were pink.

I enter one of the rooms, hoping to hide from all of the strangers. But as I turned around, I realized that I was as dumb as the guy sitting in the center of the other ones. I hear a "welcome" coming from all of the boys and I turn around sharply.

Just as I was about to reach for the door, the dumb blonde put his hand over the handle. I glare at him, angry that he wouldn't let me go.

He smiles, trying his best to be charming, but somehow I already know that he is just an idiot.

"Welcome, princess, to the Ouran highschool host club," he says to me, lkke it was a privilege. I grumble, and try to pry his fingers off of the door handle. I sigh in defeat, plopping down on my butt before I hear a familiar voice.

"Hope-chan? I thought that you were at the entrance," Hani says, genuinely confused. I sigh, "I got lost." Hani jumps off of his cousin's shoulders, and walks up to me.

"Do you want to join us? You can eat cake, and drink tea. Plus, we'll be less lonely. So, what do you say, Hope-chan?" Hani tries to look as cute as possible, trying to make me agree to go. I agreed, but not because he was cute. It was because I don't really care what I do, I just want to make the time go by faster. He smiles, and hops back onto Mori's shoulders. I sigh, feeling a headache coming on.

I sit on one of the couches, making myself comfortable. I sigh in content, burrowing my face into a pillow. Before I know it, I'm slowly drifting off into a light sleep.

Just wait until I wake up. 


End file.
